1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brilliant toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of forming an image having brilliance similar to metallic luster, the use of brilliant toners including a brilliant pigment has been examined.